Closer With Separation
by mew luchia
Summary: Ryou and Bakura have Malik and Marik over for a small dinner party in celebration of the one year anniversary of their soul separation and getting their own bodies. But with those four nothing is ever normal. Slightly suggestive scenes and light yaoi.


**This is just a random story I'd thought I put together to get past my complete boredom, writers block, waiting for reviews on other stories and so on and so forth. It features our favorite **_**'Yugioh'**_** yami's and hikari's, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik..........Well they're my favorite. There is yaoi in it, between all the characters with each other. Nothing too exstream but enough for humor and to satisfy your fan-girl needs........I hope. Well please enjoy my little story and reviewing would be nice. I would love to hear back from you. Advice is welcomed but nothing mean. Flames are really hurtful sometimes. Also read the author note at the bottom it says a few things. OK have fun reading!  
.....................................**

"RYOOOOOOOOOU! I'M HUNNNNGRRRRRRY! When is dinner!" A white haired teenager yelled from a couch, feet propped up a polished coffee table flipping thru TV channels.

Just in the other room stood an almost identical white haired teenager rushing one place to another trying to cook the food to perfection but also fast enough to please the grumpy yami lazing on the couch. "Hold on Bakura I'm working on it! You know it would go a lot faster if you actually helped!" Ryou growled. "Ever since we were separated you've done nothing but lie around the house!"

"What am I supposed to do?!"

"I don't really care! Just get up and do something!" Then something clicked in Ryou's head, "Except killing anyone or stealing!"

"AWWW! You take the fun out of everything!" Bakura whinnied, "No one would know!"

"I don't care! Ra, your going to get fat sitting around all day!"

"Excuses me? Did you say I was going to get fat?" Bakura said storming into the room and up to his Hikari's face.

"Yeah I did." Ryou snapped back. "What about it?"

Bakura then removed his shirt and pointed at his abs. "Does THIS look like I'm getting fat to you." Looking at the tough white haired teenager you could clearly see that he wasn't getting fat. Not at all. It was quite the opposite, Bakura looked absolutely well packed and fit. Even with his slender frame he had a well built pack and was slim as can be. Ryou blushed red as a tomato and turned away.

"Alright I take it back just put your shirt back on!" Ryou yelled trying to get back to cooking.

"Why? I like my shirt off." Bakura said looking at himself in a wall mirror back in the living room. Just then the doorbell rang.

"BAKURA! Put your shirt back on and answer the door! It's probably Malik and Marik!" Ryou hollered

"Alright! Don't get you panties in a knot!" Bakura yelled. Quickly he pulled his black and red striped shirt over his head and walked over to the door. "Who is it!" Looking thru the peep hole he jumped back in surprise. What he saw thru the hole was an giant violet eye staring at him. "Holy Ra! Marik back up you moron! Your too close to the peep-hole!" **(1)** Then the giant eye moved away to show Marik and Malik Ishtar. Malik seemed to be holding a large bag and Marik was knocking on the door over and over again.

"Hello Baku-chan! We're here!" Marik said in a sing-song voice.

Then Malik pushed him out of the way, "We brought dessert! It's your favorite, Devil's food cake with vanilla bean ice cream!"

"Bakura, who was it?" Ryou asked walking into the the hall. Just then he hear Marik repeat _'Baku-chan!' _Over and over again. "I guess I was right."

Turning to his host he grinned. "Yes indeed you were. It's Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum." Bakura replied chuckling.

"Ha ha very funny now let us in!" Marik said banging on the door loudly!

Bakura started laughing at Marik's choice of words."I didn't know you were a rabbit. And you skipped the part where I say _'who's there'_ and you say '_lettuce_' and then I say '_lettuce who?' _That's when you say the punch line! Not before or it ruins the whole point of the knock knock joke!" **(2)**

Ryou rolled his eyes at his yami. "Bakura, I don't think her was trying to make a joke. Honestly you are so immature sometimes." Ryou pushed pass Bakura and opened the door, unforchantly Marik was leaning in the door while he was banging and fell forwards. Ryou, who saw the approaching danger, stepped out of the way and let Marik fall into Bakura.

Ryou and Malik winced at the loud crash and two two former yami's were tanged into a pile. The two hikari's started laughing at the two yami's in the tangle hep on the floor in front of them. Ryou was leaning on to the closed door, head back and hand on his forehead pointing at the two on the floor and Malik was covering his mouth in an attempt to stop himself from howling in laughter, it didn't work too well.

Who could blame them the scene in front of them was pretty funny. Marik was on top on Bakura and his leg was right in-between Bakura's legs while the other was back behind him. Marik's torso was leaned down low just touching Bakura's and his forearms were one either side of Bakura's head. Marik's nose was right against Bakura's cheek and his forehead up against his. While Marik was like that poor Bakura was on his back on the floor. His legs were slightly bent and one of his knees was, as well as Marik's, right between the platinum blond's legs, his arms were trapped above his head and he couldn't move them due to Marik in his way of moving at all. His nose was as well as Marik's touching his cheek. Their faces were so close that their lips were barely brushing against each other.

Both blinked rapidly a few times then screamed. Marik jumped up away from Bakura but slipped on the floor rug and fell on his butt. Bakura quickly pushed himself off his back and scurried halfway down the hall in a crab walk way. Bakura's face was so red that is almost glowed against his white hair. Malik's face colour was a strange mix of tan and red that was spreading all over. Ryou and Malik now hollowing with laughter clutching their sides and bending over. After a while their laughter died down and they tried to regain themselves. Key word: tried.

"B-Bakura,....I never knew....y-you were so....so........UKE!" Ryou gasped out between breaths as he tried to stand properly without falling.

"Marik! I knew....you were close friends.....with Bakura,....but never THAT close!" Malik choked out as he fell over onto the floor.

Marik and Bakura just glared at the two hikaris laughing like hyenas. Standing up and straightened their clothes they walked into the living room in a huff. "Shut up! I'm hungry so hurry up and get the food out. Marik and I are going to watch some TV." Bakura stated. Then the sound of channels being changed at a pace that no one could see what was on was heard.

Sighing Ryou nodded after regaining his calm composure. "Alright, alright I get it already. So Malik, you said something about dessert."

"Oh yeah! Me and Marik thought we would bring some dessert for tonight. We got your and Bakura's favorite." Malik said holding out a bag towards Ryou with a big grin on his face. "Is even better since it's mine and Marik's favorite too."

"That was so sweet Malik! Thank you! I was so busy cooking dinner I completely forgot about dessert." Ryou smiled and took the bag from Malik and gave him a big hug. Malik went red and hugged back.

"It was no problem at all."

"Aww Marik look at the two lovebirds. Isn't it so sweet?"

"Yes, indeed Bakura it is." Turning Ryou and Malik saw Bakura and Marik peeking out from around the door way snickering with grins on their faces. "So sweet I think I'm getting a cavity."

Ryou and Malik quickly pulled away blushing and looked at the floor. The two were quite until Ryou coughed to break the uneasy silence. "Um, I'll put these in the freezer so they will stay cold until after dinner. Malik can you help me set everything out?"

"S-sure." Malik replied and the two scurried into the kitchen and out of sight from the two crazy yamis.

Bakura and Marik just sat on the couch flipping thru the channels completely bored out of their minds. "Hay Marik, have you done anything interesting recently?" The white haired teen asked.

"Not really, I pranked Odion and Ishizu yesterday. That's all."

"What did you do? Some big complicated prank? A little shadow magic? Wait! Did you make some artifact dissappear then reappear in a different spot?" Bakura asked finally hearing some interesting talk besides Ryou's useless school stuff.

"Nothing big or magical. I decided to catch them off guard with a simple prank. A bucket of icy cold water on a door and a banana peel on the stairs." Marik said chuckling.

"Who got what?"

"Ishizu got the icy water and Odion got the banana peel. Ishizu screamed so loud Anubis almost woke up and Odion bruised his back slightly."

Bakura burst out in a fit of laughter. "That's rich! Who knew something so simple could be so funny!"

"Yeah, but Malik gave me a ear full afterwards, but it was well worth it." Marik said.

Just then Malik and Ryou called them into the dinning room and called the two of them in for dinner. Quickly jumping over the couch they ran past the two and into the dinning room to be met with a wonderful sight. The dinning room was all clean and fancy. The walls were a red colour and white trim and dark cherry wood floors with matching chairs and table. The table had a crimson red table cloth with golden designs on it a tassels along the edges. There were white plates, gold coloured napkins, glass wine glasses, and silver utensils. Hanging from the celling was a beautiful crystal chandler. The set up and look of the room was amazing but most of all the food looked mouth watering. There was a bowl of hot chowder set at each setting for an appetizer with a small side of salad. For the entree there were steaks, each cooked to the consumers slanders, mashed potatoes sweet and regular, steamed vegetables and some red wine.

"Stop drooling at the food and sit so we can eat." Ryou and Malik said pushing the two towards their seats. Ryou sat at the head of the table on the far end and Bakura sat on the other end. Malik sat on Ryou's right and Marik on Bakura's right.

"Thank Ra! I thought I was going to die of starvation!" Bakura cried out.

"Yes, yes thank Ra and pity you. Just eat." Malik said rolling his eyes. Then everyone dug into the food. The dinner went wonderful and conversation went all around about multiple things. Marik and Ryou were discussing some book about ancient wars and Malik and Bakura were discussing how to prank the Pharaoh. After the main dinner was done Ryou and Bakura cleared the table and brought out the cake and ice cream. After everyone received a piece of both Ryou stood and chimed his glass.

"I would like to propose a toast. It has been one year since were all were separated from each other receiving our own bodies and lives. Even though we were split apart we have never been closer to each other. May we live long and happy. To us!"

Everyone lifted their glasses, cheered _'To us!"_ and clanked them together and took a sip. After Ryou sat down again they started eating the dessert. Sounds of delight were heard thru out the room as they enjoyed there heavenly dessert.

"Delicious! I love this! I can never get enough of this Devil's food cake!" Ryou cheered savoring every bite of his pretty large piece of cake.

"Yeah we know. You only talk about that cake all the time." Malik said.

"Shut up Malik. I'm trying to enjoy wonderful this cake."

"And I'm trying to as well."

"Yeah right. You just wolf it down as fast as possible." Ryou retorted.

"Well maybe I-"

"Both of you shut up I'm trying to enjoy this ice cream." Bakura grumbled cutting the two bickering boys off as he dug into his large portion of vanilla-ban ice cream. Then Marik started to laugh earning a odd stare from Malik and Ryou and a glare from the pissed off albino boy. "And what is so funny porcupine head?"

"You and Ryou are." This earned him confused looks.

"And how are we so funny?" Bakura snapped

"Yes do tell indeed." Ryou said

"You two are the perfect examples of light and dark in you personalities and looks but in you dissert choices it's the total opposite. I just find it amusing.

It was true the two were practically identical, except Bakura had sharper eyes. Also Ryou dressed in light blues and white while Bakura wore back and red. Ryou was a good boy** (3), **earned good grades, followed the rules, and behaved. Bakura was the complete opposite, the bad boy, didn't care for school, broke every rule possible, and hated being restricted. But when it came to desserts Ryou loved anything chocolate and Bakura liked plain vanilla. It was very ironic when compared to anything else they did.

"Yeah I guess you right," Ryou said then he started laughing as well. "It's actually pretty funny now that I think about it." Soon afterwards Malik and Bakura joined in. After their laughing died down they finished their dessert.

"I'm so stuffed I need to go lie down and relax." Bakura said stretching. "Who wants to see a movie with me? " He asked as he walked into the living room again.

"I do." Malik said jumping up. "What do you have?" Malik said following his white haired friend.

"I'm not sure. Let's look"

"Hay! Who's going to help me clean up!?" Ryou yelled as he looked over the messy table and the piles of dishes in the kitchen. A hand was placed on his shoulder and Ryou looked over to see Marik grinning.

"I'll help you Ryou. Watching Bakura and Malik snuggle while watching a sappy movie isn't my idea of relaxing fun." Shouts of _'We are not!' _and _'Shut up!' _came from the other room and Marik started chucking.

"Really?! Thank you so much Marik! If I did it all myself it would take all night!" Ryou then latched his arms around neck and cried tears of joy. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

"Alright I get it your thankful now lets get working." Marik said.

Ryou let go of Marik blushing. Then balled his fists and held them up and nodded furiously."Let's GO!" He said punching the air. Marik just sweat-dropped.

"Y-yeah. Let's first clear the table." Then the two of them stared clearing the table then washed the plates. When they were almost done washing the utensils Ryou cut his finger on the sharp knife Bakura used to cut his steak.

"Ouch!" Ryou yelped and pulled his hand from the water. Then Marik rushed over and took his hand. "H-hay, s-stop! That hurts."

"There there. I'll fix it." Marik then took out a bandaid. "But before this..." Then Marik stuck Ryou's finger in his mouth and licked the blood off swirling his tongue around to get all the blood off. Ryou at this point was beat red.

"M-MARIK! What are you doing?"

"Just getting the blood off." Marik replied removing his mouth from Ryou's finger. "There, it's all gone now." Taking the bandaid he opened it and wrapping it around Ryou's finger. Gently kissing it he released his hold on Ryou's wrist. "There it's all better. So let me finish the dishes and you go sweep the floor." Ryou nodded and and grabbed the broom from the pantry and started sweeping the floor.

As the two of them were finishing up Bakura and Malik were watching the end of a horror movie on the way the looked you would never guess that they were once evil villains trying to take over the world. They looked more like scared little kids at a hunted house. Bakura and Malik had wide opened eyes and couldn't look away from the scream no matter what happened in the movie. They had their arms around each other and were close together as the movie played. If you looked closely you could see them shaking slightly in fear and their hears hanging on to every word said in suspension. Even though they went thru worse that what was happening in the movie, the fact that they were watching it on a 60" flat screen HD TV with surround sound stereo system, made the movie watching experience more real. On the screen a couple were running thru the woods late at night. They found out who was behind creating the monster terrorizing the town and were trying to get to the police before it was to late.

_CRACK "Oh Jeff, What was that?!" _A blond woman said clutching onto the blond man's arm tightly.

_"I don't know Jamie but I'm going to go check." _The he said as he walked towards the bushed. Then it started to shake. He shined his light on the bushes and out popped the big, ugly, scary monster.

_"!" _It yelled as the couple screamed. Just as this happened Malik and Ryou jumped out from behind the couch and roared as loudly as possible into the unexpecting victims ears. Thus scaring the pants off of Malik and Bakura and making them scream like little girls. The reason why the two got so scared was because Ryou put on Bakura's Halloween mask from last year, a man with an eye falling out and Marik just pushed his hair over his face with only one eye showing and rolled them back as well. After a few minutes Malik and Bakura calmed down they realized that it was a trick. Leaning over the back of the couch they glared at the two pranksters who were rolling on the floor in compleat hysteria.

"Shut up! You would have screamed too!" Malik barked at his yami.

"Go get a life, get a girl, and get laid you bloody git!" Bakura sneered at Ryou.

"That wasn't very nice to say. It was only some harmless fun." Ryou said looking sweet and innocent.

"We didn't mean to scare you that bad." Marik said sniffling a bit. Malik and Bakura blushed and turned away to look at the ending credits.

"W-whatever!" Bakura mumbled.

Marik and Ryou snapped out of their innocent phase and high-fived. Marik leaped over the couch and landed with a bounce between Malik and Bakura. "So what are we watching now you scardy cats?" Marik said snickering.

"We are not scardy cats!" Bakura retorted.

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not.

"Are not."

"Are too.....wait damn it! You screwed me up!"

"Baku-chan! I never screwed you!" Marik said in a fake-shocked voice.

"You know what I mean."

"I do not. Pray do tell."

"Shut up both of you! Now I was thinking about watching-" Before Malik could finish the TV started and the main menu for an animated comedy movie came up.

"Since you guys were taking too long I thought I would chose the movie." Ryou said sitting down with a large blanket and a bowl of popcorn. "I got this movie a few days ago but never had a chance to watch it yet. Anyway who wants some popcorn?"

"Oh I do so pass down the popcorn!" Malik said reaching over towards Ryou thus smacking Marik in the face.

"Hay, ow, watch it! I don't want a broken nose!"

"Shut up you idiots and calm down!" Bakura yelled pulling most of the blanket on himself.

"Hay your taking all of it." Malik whined pulling on the blanket.

"I don't care!" Bakura barked pulling it back and the two started a tug-o-war with the blanket back and forth in front of the platinum blond yami's face.

"Stop it you two!" Marik said moving his head around. "I can't see the screen!"

"Ouch! Marik you just head butted me! Hold still!" Malik said rubbing his nose.

"Make me girly boy!"

"Why I-"

"YOU BLOODY WANKERS SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP AND WATCH THE BLOODY MOVIE! HOLY RA! YOU PEOPLE ARE SOMETIMES SUCH GITS!" Ryou yelled at all of them. His chest was heaving up and down, his face flushed from yelling, and his hair a mess from snapping his head towards them at an alarming rate. After a few moments of dead silence Ryou re-composed himself. "Well that's better. Now how about we start that movie?" No one answered. The three silent teens on the couch just looked at each other than at Ryou. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"No it's just.....Wow Ryou. I didn't know you had it in you." Malik answered still flabbergasted at his albino friend's sudden outburst.

"I didn't think you could yell at all." Marik added

"I guess I'm rubbing off on you, Ryou." Bakura said nudging Ryou in the ribs while raising an eye brow. "Maybe next you could steel something or learn to charm a lady and finally get some. If you know what I mean" The other just snorted at the thought of Ryou going bad.

"W-whatever! Lets just watch the movie." Ryou said turning away blushing. Pushing in the _'play'_ button the little animation short that came one before every animated movie started.

Everyone settled down and relaxed and quietly watched the movie and short clip......Actually they were laughing there butts off the entire time. After two hours of non stop laughing and consuming popcorn the movie ended and the credits begin. It was around midnight and everything was dead silent, save for the TV. The teens on the couch fell asleep during the ending of the movie.

Ryou was leaning on Bakura's chest with his arm around the hikari's shoulders, the blanket falling off them. Malik was leaning his back up against Marik's shoulder with his head resting in his hair, popcorn bowl still in his lap with one hand still in it and the other holding hands with Marik. Bakura was resting shoulder to shoulder with Marik with their hands one on top of the other between the two. None of then showed signs of waking up anytime soon. TV, now with the credits done, was flickering and a fuzzy back and white screen along with a soft buzzing sound coming from the speakers. Looking at them you could soo that they all seemed as close as possible even with their physical separation. That's just to show you, some times you become closer with separation.

**That ending was so cheesy! Eh, lets see what you the readers think! Please review this and share! Also I may draw a doujishi to go along with this story. I'm not sure yet so I'll see what you people think. I'll put a poll on my profile so you can vote. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot thing I wrote. Hay maybe I'll write another one. How about a them park or a birthday, wait better holidays? Eh, we'll see. Hoped you enjoyed and check out my other stories. Also I think I may take requests for one-shot stories and stuff. Bye-bye!**

**Author Notes:  
1: Got the idea from the scene when Jounouchi(Joey) was calling Kaiba on the video chat/phone. I forgot what episode that was thou. I think it was during the Doma Arc though.  
**

**2: I know bad joke but I always made me laugh.**

**3: LOL Yugioh Abridged Reference! thanks to LittleKuriboh for the great series!**


End file.
